


Crimson

by Griddlebone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Non-Explicit Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: A glimpse of a khaleesi and her khal after a long day's ride. Ficlet.





	Crimson

The firelight paints his flesh in crimson. _Fire and blood_ , Dany thinks as the sun of her life approaches her.

Once, she would have trembled with fear at that relentless approach, that dark gaze fixed so steadily upon her. Now, with his son—her true dragon—growing inside her, what she feels is satisfaction and anticipation. Desire.

In the khalasar she has become stronger than she ever hoped. No longer a frightened child, but a khaleesi.

She is exhausted from the day's ride, but pulls Drogo to her anyway. They mate in the firelight, penetrated by the flame's heat, bathed in its ruddy glow, and Dany thinks that perhaps one day she, too, will become a dragon, and fly across the world beside her son.


End file.
